A Loving Hope
by Shakko
Summary: FFX with Shadow of the colossus story hope you enjoy. No one dies in this though and there's a new horse.R&R plz flamz allowed. soz 4 any confusion
1. How Do You Do

_**A LOVING HOPE**_

_**BY**_

_**SHAKKO**_

It was just your average day for Yuna first her father would talk about the tribe and then blame all their bad luck on her but she idn't believe in luck so she didn't care as a child but as she got older she got more annoyed with her father Lord Sephiroth and his right hand man Cloud but she had, had enough. That night she planned to run away from the castle.

**I see you comb your hair and gimme that grin.  
It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.  
Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -  
How do you do!'**

Somewhere else in the tribe a young man called Tidus was being crowded by girls sure as a kid he ha loved the attention. Everyone loved him but all the girls loved his blond hair and stirking blue eyes and all of them wanted to be his girlfriend but he always rejected them. That day though Tidus wasn't exactly happy so he yelled at them all to leave him alone and he went storming of he was extremaly annoyed about what they said about princess Yuna although he had never met her when her father brought her out for speeches he could tell she wasn't the monster the others said she was. She was just your average seventeen year old girl and from what Tidus saw she didn't seem the type tocause trouble.

**I love the way you undress now.  
Baby begin.  
Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a mess.  
I love your blue-eyed voice,  
like Tiny Tim shines thru.  
How do you do!'**

That night Yuna made her escape and just as she was exiting the castle gates she ran straight into someone but she was surrisingly comfortable around them sure she didn't even feel comfortedby her own father but that was the east of her problems. this person or what sounded like a man talking to her but she didn't understand but she saw a hand being held out to her.

"Pardon I didn't quite catch that sorry." Yuna said looking down out of embarrassment.

"I asked if you were alright ad if you wanted to be helped up." The man said still holding out his hand.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about that I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm Yuna" Yuna said accepting his hand.

"I'm Tidus pleased to meet you princess." Tidus said after he helped her up then he kissed her hand like a true gentleman.

"Please don't call e princess I don't like it I just want to be normal Yuna tonight please." She begged Tidus.

"Ofcourse Yuna don't worry. Come on I'll show you around if you want." Tidus said still holding her hand.

"Okay lets go I don't wanna get caught incase i get caught with you cause my father ould have you executed and I don't want that to happen." Yuna said looking down away from Tidus' worried cerulean eyes.

"That's okay come on then." Tidus said pulling Yuna down the road.

**Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the  
corner of our mouths  
and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.  
If I was young I could wait outside your school  
cos your face is like the cover of a magazine   
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!'**

Just as they reached the end of the road Tidus had noticed that Yuna was upset about something So he asked what was wrong but she was too deep in thought to notice what he said.

"Yuna are you alright. Hello earth to Yuna, come in Yuna." Tidus said stopping which only ended up her walking into his back but it brought her out of her trance.

"I'm so sorry Tidus maybe I should just go home instead of this, all I ever do is make things worse for everyone so maybe I shoud just accept the fae my father has in store for me." She said the last bit more to herself than Tidus but she started to feel tears appear in her eyes but she fought them back until she felt Tidus' arms go around her body in a tight hug and heard his sweet voice.

"It's ok to cry Yuna no need to hold it back just let me help you. Tell me whats wrong." Tidus said gently stroking Yuna's hair.

Yuna just held on o Tidus while staining his shirt with her tears as she let out all her pain, sadness and grief. When she calmed down she looked up into Tidus' ceruleon eyes with a smile but still a few tears in her eyes.

**Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?  
I see you in that chair with the perfect skin.  
Well how have you been, baby, livin' in sin?  
Hey, I gotta know, did you say Hello -  
How do you do?'**

"Feeling any better?" Tidus asked smiling.

"Yes thank you I needed that." Yuna said still smiling when suddenly they were interupted.

"Hey you let the princess go!" Someone had yelled from the end of the road.

"Oh no, it's Cloud my fathers best worrior you beter run leave me here I'll be fine." Yuna said gtting really scaed because she new her father' would hang Tidus if he was caught bu he didn't move.

"I won't leave you to be hurt anymore." Tidus said takingoff while holding Yuna's hand and pulling her behind him.

As they ran Cloud was falling behind but stll trying to catch them although he soon lost them because Tidus ad run down one of the many allyways that there was and had hoped the ence while helping Yuna also.

"I think we lost him." Tidus whispered to Yuna.

"Yeah thank you again your to kind for helping me again." Yuna said bowing slightly.

"No need for any thank you's or bowing so please don't." Tidus said pulling Yuna from her bow and into his arms. (he still doesn't know his own strength)

"Ok." Yuna said looking down blushing.

"Hey why don't we make a promise." Tidus suggested looking at Yuna's blushing face.

"What do you have in mind." Yuna asked finally looking into his eyes again.

"Well how about... if you whistle I'll come running to help with anything that needs done." Tidus said stll thinking.

"That sounds like a god idea but I dont'...know...how...to...whistle." Yuna said looking down again.

"I'll teach you." Tidus said smiling and letting go of Yuna.

Yuna missed his warmth but watched him whistle and copyed him but with all the whistling it attracted Cloud's attention and so he found their hiding place but in the end Tidus got to the castle with no trouble at all Tidus even helpedYuna in through her window.

**Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
and it feels like everything's surreal.  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.  
How do you do, do you do, the things that you do.  
No one I know could ever keep up with you.  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye  
Bye Bye?'**

"Thank you again for all your help Tidus." Yuna said smiling again.

"No problem if you want we can meet up again tomorrow night aswell." Tidus suggested.

"I don't know if I'll be out tomorrow but maybe the night after that." Yuna said.

"Ok see you then." Tidus said before he headed towards the window.

"Wait." Yuna said grabbing Tidus' hand. "There's something I want to tell you." Yun added looking into Tidus' eyes.

"Ok." Tidus said turning around and squeezed Yuna's hand gently.

"I think my father' killed his brother and that he plans to kill me." Yuna said crying again.

"What why do you think that." Tidus asked shocked but that didn't stop him from hugging Yuna.

"I heard Sephiroth talk about how smoothly he had killed my real father Braska and that he wanted me dead like my father and mother." Yuna said holding onto Tidus for dear life.

"Don't worry I won't let them harm you I'll get you out of here no matter what." Tidus said softly stroking Yuna's hair.

"Yunie are you alright who are you talking to." Came a warm voice from the oher side of the door.

"Yes Rikku everything is fine." Yuna answered.

"Can I come in?" Rikku asked.

"In a minute." Yuna said looking at Tidus again only to see him lean into kiss her and she immedatly wrapped her arms around his neck hile his went to her waist. Sadly they had to break apart when suddenly the door opened and in popped a head.

"Who is this Yunie?" Rikku asked walking in completely. Seeing Yuna and Tidus blsh made her grin slightly.

"This is Tidus, Tidus this is my cousin Rikku." Yuna said letting go of Tidus.

"Pleased to meet you but I'm thinking you should go now it's almost dawn." Rikku said looking outside.

"Ok seeya later Rikku. Good bye Yuna hope to see ya soon." Tidus said stealing a quick kiss before leaving through the window.

Rikku and Yuna ran to the window just in time for to see Tidus and his horse Mayanaka (Yuna had been given a lift home remember.) run off to some part of town then suddenly Rikku turned to Yuna.

"I take it operation get out of hell worked out well didn't it. You have to tell me everything." Rikku said but as Yuna told the story the two girls hadn't seen it before bu a pair of gold reyes were watching their every move.

Author-Oh who is this mysterious person I wonder well the only thing you can do to find out about it is to read more chaptors when they get put up. R&R please am accepting flamz for this fic


	2. Everytime We Touch

**A LOVING HOPE**

**BY**

**SHAKKO**

It had been a week since Yuna had met Tidus but she hadn't been able to escape the castle because her father' had tightened security alought so it was impossible to leave without geting susspected but Rikku got out just fine cause she wasn't a princess like Yuna so she told Tidus about how Yuna couldn't leav the castle without bodyguards but he had said it was okay although he had said that he mised her. Every time she went out for to pray for the people she would see him at the front of the crowd and whenever no one was looking he would blow her a kiss and she would do the same, only Cloud seemed to notice this happening and everytime they had finished he would ask her who she was blowing kisses to but she would always reply saying "I was blowing kisses to everyone so they would like me abit more," and that was that but this day was different.

"Yuna would you come in here please" Lord Sephiroth said not looking up from his desk.

"Yes father what do you want?" Yuna asked every curios this was the first time her father had summond her by himself he had normally have sent Cloud or her uncle Cid.

"I just wanted you to know tha you are to be wed n a week to Prince Seymour from the Guado Tribe you should remember him from their visits." Lord Sephiroth said finally looking at her.

"But I don't ant to get married yet father I want to become a summoner like Lord Braska was plus I'm stll to young father. Oh please don't let me get married." Yuna begged she did remmber Prince Seymour and she also remembered that he was cruel and ill tempered not to mention ugly.

"I will hear none of this or your little street rat friend will die." Lord Sephiroth said angrily almost yelling at her.

"What do you mean street rat friend who are you talking about?" Yuna asked trying not to be suspisous and to make sure Tidus was not killed.

"The one you wer with last week Cloud told me all about him and he will be easy to find because none of the en here have a combination of blond hair and blue eyes except Cloud and young Tidus if I recall." Lord Sephiroth said grinning evily at Yuna.

"Don't you dare hurt Tidus!" Yuna yelled at him almost crying that her father knew about him..

"I wouldn't dream of hurting him if you marry Prince Seymour but if you disagree he will be hung for kidnapping the princess." Lord Sephiroth said.

"But he didn't kidnap me I ran away. Please father don't harm Tidus he has done nothing wrong I just ran into him and he showed me around father that is all tat happened so please don't hrt him." Yuna was on the verge of tears she couldn't believe Lord Sephiroth knew Tidus of all people she just hoped her pleading worked.

"Like I said I wouldn't dream of hurting him unless you agree to marry Seymour." Lord Sephiroth said smirking because he knew that Yuna woudn't wantTidus to get hurt.

"Ok I'll do it but please don't hurt Tidus." Yuna said looking down crying.

"Alright then no harm shall come upon him you may leave." Lord Sephiroth said waving his hand to dismiss her but Yuna was already out the door.

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.'**

Tidus was once againat the front of the crowd because Lord Sephiroth had an announcement to make and Tidus knew it couldn't be good.

"People of the Besaid Tribe I have a very special announcement to make. My daughter Princess Yuna and Prince Seymour of the Guado Tribe are getting married so get all your wedding gear together for the wedding in two weeks. Thank you for coming to this announcement you are all dismissed." Lord Sephiroth ended walking away with Cloud at his side.

I knew I didn't like the sound of an annoucement but for poor Yuna to get married that is a shocker maybe I can sneak up to ask her about it but I'll need Rikku's help with this one.' Tidus thought and looked up at poor Yuna because she always left last she looked down at Tidus wih a sad expression while mouthing _I'm sorry' _ down to him and walked away with her uncle Cid.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'**

When Yuna got back into the castle the first place sh went was straight to her room she just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment not even Rikku she despritlywanted to get out of the wedding but knew Tidus would be hung for a crime he didn't commit because of Cloud the no good son of a b ratting out on her just to keep his job how she hated Cloud at the moment but she hated Lord Sephiroth the most first he killed her father, then her mother, suddenly she is getting married and to top it all off she was getting black mailed by Sephiroth into the marriage which she never wanted because Prine Seymour was the worst Prince ever he was a spoilt brat, evil to what was left of her family justbecause they were Al Bhed and he had made fun of her only friends Paine, Lulu and Wakka now nun of them wanted to come around anymore all because of him.

**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.'**

As Tidus and Rikku discussed was of getting into the castle what they didn't know was that someone was listening, and that someone was Cloud he had been evesdropping for quite sometime and was getting alot of information when suddenly he heard a growl from behind him but he didn't have time to turn around because as soon as he moved something was biting him in the back and clawing at his arms he could only yell for help when suddenly the clawing and biting stopped and he could hve sworn he heard a flute playing in the distance then he hard a howl and whatever had attacked him ran towards the flute.

"Cloud are you okay you look hurt here let us help you back to the castle." A voice above him said which he knew belonged to Rikku.

Suddenly he was hoisted up between Rikku and a young man around 18 then suddenly he was being forced to walk back to the castle when he got there he was surprised to see Yuna run up to the young man and hug him but let it slip cause the young man had helped him but whenever they got inside they were soon standing infront of a furious Sephirtoh.

"Where have you been Rikku?!" He yelled glaring at Tidus.

"I was out for a walk and came across Cloud like this and me and Tidus helped him back." Rikku answered calmly looking at Yuna.

"We will discuss this in the morning in the mean time idus you may stay here for the night if you wish this will be your reward for helping Cloud but only for tonight you will also be fed and watered." Lord Sephiroth said calming down a little but he wanted answers.

"Thank you sir." Tdus said bowing as best he could while still hoding Could.

"Until tomorrow then you three will come to my office." Lord Sephiroth said looking at Cloud, Rikku and Tidus.

"Yes sir." All three replyed.

"Until tomorrow then goodnight." And with that Lor Sephiroth went off to his quartors.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'**

"You have to tell me what happened when we get Cloud into his room." Yuna said walking infront of the others.

"Of course whatever you say Yunie." Rikku said slightly giggling.

"This is Cloud's room here" Yuna said pointing to the room at the end of the row of rooms.

"Thanks this guy is heavier than he looks." Rikku said sighing under what little of Cloud's weight she was holding but she could hardly complain because poo Tidus had the most.

When they had left Cloud in his room Yuna lead Tidus to one of the guest rooms for him to stay in then she suddenly turned around with a look if determination in her eyes.

"What happened to him or do you not know?" Yuna asked.

"We don't know we were just wondering how to get me in to see you when suddenly we heard someone yelling for help so ofcourse we ran but by the time we got there whatever had attacked him had ran into the bushes." Tidus said looking a bit puzzled.

"Whats your end of the story couz?" Yuna asked looking at Rikku.  
"It's pretty much the same as Tidus'." Rikku answered looking away but in thougt about something or other.

"Did you see anything?" Yuna asked looking at both Rikku and Tidus.

"I saw something white running away from us but that was about it. I personally think it was a stray dog cause it was to big to be a cat." Tidus said looking at Yuna.

"I honestly didn't see anything." Rikku said still thinking.

"Well I guess I'll see you two tomorrow good night." Yuna said giving Tidus a quick kiss before leaving.

"I'll have to go to good night Tidus." Rikku said getting up to follow Yuna.

"Good night." Tidus said taking off his shoes before going to sleep.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.'**

"Ma cherie you really shouldn't do that to the poor people." A male voice said while petting what seemed like an ordinary white dog. All the man got was whine from the dog.

"Promise moi not to do it again?" The man asked and he got a nod for it.

"There was nothing innocent about him I say you should have let furball hear tear him to shreds ya half-baked prophet!" An angry voice yelled from atop the dogs head.

"But you see my little bouncing friend that I could not let that happen for it is not to happen." The man said petting the dog.

"Just go to sleep and let furball do all the work." The voice came again.

"Only after you my little bouncing friend let ma cherie sleep." The man said and soon they were all asleep with the dog's head upon anothers.

Shakko: Oh who are hese strange people and what attacked Cloud keep reading to find out. forgot to ention all songs are sung by Cascada in this fic. trying ta get more chaps on other stories to. Plz r&r


	3. Bad Boy

The next day after the meeting with Lord Sephiroth Tidus was on his way to the kitchen for something to eat he walked into Cloud who just hissed in pain from his wounds and walked on not even looking at Tidus as he said sorry. What's woth that guy today?' Tidus thought but continued his journey to the kitchen which only resulted in him getting lost.

"Now where am I?" Tidus asked himself walking into a large room decorated in variou paintings.

"Your in my real parents quarters before they died." A voice said behind him and he knew exactly who it was.

"How are you today Yuna?" Tidus asked turning around to look at her.

"Fine so long as you don't count that my fiance is coming today. I am going to scream if he is here within the next two hours cause he is the last person I want to see." Yuna said sighing and looking down.

"Why, do you not like him or something?" Tidus asked turning his head to one side.

"Have you ever seen him he s the most obnoxious and self-centred person in the world because all he ever thinks about is himself and he falways teases Rikku and Cid because they are Al Bhed he even teases my friends just because Lulu specialises in black magis Seymour calls her a witch and says she should be burned at the stack." Yuna said growling at the end in frustration.

"The why are you marrying him if you don't even like him letalone love him?" Tidus asked still looking at Yuna.

"It's because Sephroh is black mailing me saying that he'll kill you if I don't and I don't want that to happen." Yuna said looking into Tidus' cerulean blue eyes.

"It's okay don't worry about me sure I could be out of here before that sure you've seen how fast Mayanaka is so don't worry." Tidus said hugging Yuna.

"Would you mind taking your street rat arms off my fiance." A cold voice said from behind Yuna.

"Hello Seymour Tidus was just comforting me. You know thi room brings back memories of Lord Braska and his wife." Yuna said walking upto Seymour.

"So Tidus was it I heard you helped the Al Bhed last night with Cloud even saw him but I don't believe any animal attacked him. I think it was you and that disgusting Al Bhed girl just because you two aren't treated like equal's." Seymour said wraping his arm around Yuna's waist and from the look in her eyes Tidus could tell Seymour was hurting her.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell'**

After his little incounter with Seymour Tidus seemed to run into him every where like he couldn't shake him this only served to annoy Tidus more because Seymour would always come up with something to annoy Tidus with but Tidus just managed to talk to Yuna alone.

"I'm leaving." Tidus said looking away from Yuna's eyes.

"Why was it something Seymour said or was it this morning?" Yuna asked hoping Seymour hadn't threatened him.

"No nothing like that I just don't want you to be miserable with Seymour I want you to have a happy life not one with Seymour do you understand?" Tidus asked finally looking at Yuna who looked like she was close to tears so he did the only thing he could at that moment and so he took her into his arms and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I don't want you to go." Yuna said looking into his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come back for you I promise." Tidus said kissing her again before leaving through her window never to be seen for quite some time but as Yuna looked out the window she saw him on his gorgeous palomino stallion Mayanaka saluting her and then he kicked Mayanaka into a gallop off into the horizon.

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again'**

After Yuna turned around she saw Seymour looking at her from her bed put she just stormed out not even giving him a chance to speak. Yuna marched al the way up to Lord Sephiroth's office with Seymour following her but before she could get to the door Seymour had grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"What do you think your doing?" Seymour askd with an angry look in his eyes.

"Getting rid of you what does it look like jackass." Yuna said glaring at Seymour while struggling to get out of his grip.

"No you will not because I am going to stayhere until the wedding." Seymour said with an evil look in his eyes to accompany his anger so Yuna did the only thing she could.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She yeled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up you little bitch." but before he could do anything a fist collided with his cheek.

"That's what you get for threatening the princess and telling lies about what happened yesterday." A voice said to Seymour the voice believe it or not belonged to Cloud her fathers best warrior

"Thank you Cloud I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't came." Yuna said looking Seymour's unconscious body.

"My princess you have been unhappy since he arrived this morning and where has that young man went that helped me yesterday?" Cloud asked looking at Yuna.

"He left to explore the world." Yuna lied the last thing she needed was Cloud following her.

"Princess was he the young man you snuck out with that night you went missing?" Cloud asked.

"Yes he was but please don't tell father what I'm telling you." Yuna said finally looking at Cloud.

"Of course I must stay true to my word and you should know that I can tell when your lying princess." Cloud said slighlty smirking at her.

"Thank you Cloud. Tidus left because he knew that I didn't want to marry Seymour, father was black mailing me with Tidus so I would marry Seymour and so I told Tidus and he left." Yuna sid finally telling Cloud the truth.

"Your secret is safe with me princess." Cloud said turning to walk away.

"Cloud is it true that father is planning to kill me like he did my real father Lord Braska?" Yuna asked grabing Cloud's wrist.

"Yes princess it is ture and Lord Sephiroth wants me to do the job but I made Lord Braska a promise to always look after you no matter what. It was his dying wish and I am honored to help look after you that is why I am planning to leave once you do." Cloud said looking at Yuna again.

"Why are ou doing this?" Yuna asked.

"Go and do what is right I will tell you once you speak with Lord Sephiroth." And with that Cloud left without a word.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again'**

"Father I would like a word with you." Yuna said walking into her father's study. (Got a bit tired of always writing Lord Sephiroth only when is spaking or spoken about by anyone other than Yuna sheall use his name.)

"Yes Yuna come in. What do you want?" Lord Sephiroth asked looking at Yuna over his book.

"I have come to tell you that I am canceling the wedding between me and Seymour he hasdone nothing but petronise me since he got here." Yuna said matter of factly.

"But what about ourlittle deal we made you marry Prince Seymour and dear Tidus will live now was that not the deal w made?" Lord Sephiroth asked cocking an eyebrow up.

"I know father but Tidus left he told me he wanted to explore the world with his horse and so he left about an hour ago." Yuna said looking at her father.

"Well then how about another deal you marry Seymour and you live if not you will be burned to death on the stake." Lord Sephiroth said smirking at Yuna.

"If that gets me away from Seymour then so be it." Yuna said standing tall but she was fighting back tears because she knew that Tidus had wanted her to live a happy life.

"Well then you are dismissed." Lord Sephiroth said waving his hand before returning to his book.

When Yuna left her father's study she just walked past everyone like a ghost until she bumped into Seymour which only resulted in her getting a slap for it but Seymour was soon unconscious on the floor for the second time today but it was Cid who had punched him.

"Are you okay you look a bit out of it Yuna?" Her uncle asked looking very concerned.

"I'll be fine don't worry uncle but do me a favour and throw him out he is not welcome in this house until the day I die." Yuna aid walking around Seymour to her room.

What Yuna didn't know was that she was yet again being watched but this time from two pairs of eyes this time one pair were amber the other were blue. As she went into her room Rikku came up to her and so they started their own litle slumber party but Yuna idn't know that her death would be soon because of the cruel heart of Lord Sephiroth.

**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on'**

The next day Yuna was ordered to the front hall at eight am but she was not allowed breakfast because the maid had ushered her out of the kitchenvery confused Yuna went to the hall only to be greeted by Seymour who had a very smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here I ordered you to be thrown out?" Yuna asked absolutly fuming at Seymour for coming back.

"Actually you said until the day I die' did you not and this is the day you die your father sent me a message about it and invited me back wasn't that nice o him." Seymour said smirking at Yuna.

"What do you mean Seymour?" Yuna asked thinking. What is he talking about and what does he mean this is the day I die this can't be happening.'

"I mean that deal you made with your father he told me everything I always knew i'd like him and I know one day I will be a great ruler like him and I will do Lord Jyscal proud besides who would want to marry a cursed women like you someone wo only brings bad luck upon her people." Seymour said tutting slightly at Yuna.

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" Yuna asked trying not to cry.

"So I could rule here aswell as the Guados don't you see I would have had power over the both of them." Seymour said turning away from Yuna now if you don't mind I have to take my seat for the show." With that said Seymour left and Yuna let her tears run down her cheeks.

As she was crying Cloud, her uncle Cid, her friends Gippal, Lulu, Wakka and ofcourse her cousin Rikku all came running in to see how she was.

"Are you okay Yunie you should have told me what deal you hade made with _Lord Sephiroth_." Rikku said spitting out Lord Sephiroth as if it was venom.

"What were you practacing with that boy Tidus for the night you meet him?" Cloud asked looking at Yuna.

"We made a promise that if I was in danger I wuld just whistle and he would come to get me." Yuna said hugging her uncle.

"Then why not try it I can sense you have feelings for him and I have seen him a few times around the pople he doesn't look like the type to lie." Lulu joined in putting an arm around Yuna.

"Ya I have seen him to we played blitzball once or twice together and he was very good if anyone can stop this it ould be him ya." Wakka said plaing a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

So with all the support of her friends Yuna whistled louder than she ever had in her life but no one came which just left her in a state of depression.

"It was worth a shoot Yunie you never know he could be coming right now to get you upon his noble stead...uhh what was the name of his horse again?" Rikku asked a bit confused.

"His name is Mayanaka." Yuna said slightly laughing out of the many times Yuna had talked about Tidus and Mayanaka she couldn't believe Rikku still didn't know the horses name just at that moment though the doors opened and in came a hooded man with a flame torch.

"I guess this is good bye huh." Wakka said giving Yuna one last hug.

"Yeah I hope it's quick for you so you don't feel any pain what so ever." Rikku said also hgging Yuna Cid didn't say anything but shook Yuna's hand along with Lulu and left then it was only Yuna an Cloud and Cloud did the most unexpected thing ever he pulled Yuna into a very strong hug and whispred in her ear, "Don't give up faith young Tidus will come I should know I gave him his hrse and it only came to whistles so don't worry I know he will come." So with that said and done Cloud turned around and walked out the door.

**Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again'**

Yuna was tied to a post above some logs which she knew would soon be set alight but she didn't see a figure looking at her from under an old rag nor did she see a horse in the distance tied beside the water troughs where the other animas were watered.Just after the fire was lit a yell was heard from a young man wih blond hair and cerulean blue eyes atop a horse but by the time he reached the fire Yuna was knocked out from all the smoke but he still covered her up with the old cloth he had worn he then held her in place infront of his saddle and took off at full speed out of the crowd into who knows where but so long as it was far from Seymour and the danger of the tribe. The young man as you might have guessed was Tidus had slowed Mayanaka down to a trot because he could no longer see the tribe he couldn't help but steal a glance down at Yuna who was almost dead but if it weren't for her breathing people might of believed she was dead. As they were walking Mayanaka stopped and Tidus saw why there was a hug gap infront of him so he moved Mayanaka back a few steps then he gave the horse a good boot in the sides so it went straight into a gallop across the gorge butMayanaka slipped a bit at the landing but righted himself quickly and continued walking.

As the day went on it started to rain and Yuna hadn't woken up yet which frightened Tidus a bit he had heard of a temple a few hundred miles from the tribe and in this temple there were sixteen statues and apparently if you destroyed all of the colossus you were granted a wish from the fayth itself as the rain got heavier Tidus was forced to stop in a small cave while he was there he started a small fire in the middle of the cave and there was a small patch of grass in the corner of the cave where Mayanaka was happily munching away at it then Tidus brought out a small flask like thing (can't remember there name but there made of animal skin and are like a pouch if any of ya's know the name when ya putting up a review plz place in it what there called) with some water in it which he poured some of it into a small bowl shaped rock beside Mayanaka then he took some for himself from his little flask. Tidus then lay down beside where he had put Yuna which was pretty close to the fire incase she was cold then he fell asleep into a deep slumber. The next day Tiduswas rudely awakned by Mayanaka who apparently wanted to get going and fast so Tidus got up with a sigh put all of Mayanaka's back onto Mayanaka and put Yuna back on then they countinued on to the Temple of the Fayth as it was called as they neared some steps Mayanaka made a noise that sounded likea sigh and Tidus saw why straight infront of them was a huge bridge that led to the Temple of the Fayth and so they headed across the bridge. What awaited them was unknown but Tidus was willing to risk his life for Yuna and he was about to do whatever the Fayth had instore for him.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again'**

Else where though the dog or wolf (As someone pointed out thanx again E Muja SN) was pacing slowly infront of the man from before.

"What is the matter ma cherie as something happened to the young princess?" The man asked recieving a nod from the wolf who just walked upto him and grabbed some of his clothes in her mouth and gave it a gentle tug.

"Hey what ya doing furball there is no need to bring this half-baked prophet along with us to help espiecially with my great sword Denkomaru with us there well be no need for him." The little voice came again from atop the wolf's head.

"Ah but you see my little bouncing friend I have to go or else the whole future for the young man with blond hair and blue eyes along with a noble mustang for his trusty stead and the lovely princess destined to be killed but saved by her knight only to be brough into a sleep where she cannot get out without help from her knights bravery. If I don not go then they will never be and he will become a monster in this world so you see how I must go my little bouncing friend?" The man asked looking at the top of th wolf's head where a little ball of green was sitting looking up at him then it suddenly turned red and bounced up and down furiously atop the poor wolf's head.

"What do you mean by that you mean ta say he will become a monster such as what huh thats what I want to know?" The little bouncing glow said still bouncing until the wolf turned it's head and caught the glow in it's mouth which only caused the man to laugh slightly at the pair. "Hey put me down wolf breath your covering me with slobber so put me down already would ya." The little glow said turning green again the wolf dropped him and gave him a look that said do tht again and you'll get worse' which caused the glow to sigh and jump onto the wolf's head agian.

"We leave at dawn if thats alright with you my little friend?" The man asked.

"Yea sure." The glow said snuggling into the wolf's fur.

"What about you baby?" The man asked the wolf this time but he only got a small nod then the wolf lay down and fell asleep the man lay his hand on her head gently petting her head before sitting beside it the wolf in turn put it's head on his lap and he fell asleep like that with his back against the cave wall where they were and his hand atop the wolf's head with it's head upon his lap.

Shakko: Soz it took so long trying ta get more chaps written along wih thos one so don't hate me if it takes awhile to get another chap up k. R&R plz don 4get flamz allowed til next time ttfn


	4. Ready For Love

_**A Loving Hope**_

_**By**_

_**Shakko**_

At last after what felt like forever Mayanaka was at the end of the bridge and boy was Tidus glad of it because his legs had begun to ache from always sitting without moving at all. The door at te end of the bridge opened but before Mayanaka walked through it he reared once but Tidus gave him another good kick in the sides that made him walk on but as soon as they entered the door closed and all Tidus could ear was the clicking of Mayanaka's hooves against the steps. When they were at the bottom of the steps Tidus took a good look down and guessed they were up about twenty stories and he wondered how they would get down until he saw a path leading down to the bottom of the tower they were in so he just guided Mayanaka to the trail down and let the horse go at it's own speed. As they were heading down Tidus glanced at Yuna who was still unconcious in his arms and he realised her breathing had become far worse than it used to be and so he made Mayanaka speed up abit by gently squeezing his legs to make the horse go a little faster. Finally they had reached the bottom of the tower where a small pool of water was Mayanaka did a slight rear and turned but continued walking (most likely not wanting another kick in the sides) it was then that Tidus noticed sixteen idols on the wall but Tidus could have sworn he had seen them before and then it it him like a tonof bricks there were paintings of them in Lord Braska's room he had remembered seeing them before Yuna had walked in he sighed at the thought of Yuna still awake but what he hadn't noticed was that Yuna had stopped breathing altogether it was just as they got to the alter at the end of the building that they were in that Tidus had noticed so with a heavy heart Tidus got off Mayanaka pulled Yuna off gently from the horses back and walked upto the alter where he put Yuna down and pulled off the cloth he had used to cover her she was wearing her skirt and white kimono top along with a pair of long handless gloves, a big yellow bow and her black boots. It was then at that moment that Tidus remembered something that Lord Sephiroth had told all the people one day because a few days before hand some men had left and never returned from there journey Lord Sephiroth had said 'That place...began from the resconance of intersecting points...They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched in stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky-and the one with the ability to control beings created from light...In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead...But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden.'

**You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine'**

Suddenly Mayanaka gave a frightened niegh and so Tidus turned around and saw what looked like shadows but they were living coming from the ground so Tidus took out the sword he had taken with him, he heard it was called Brotherhood, and pointed it at the shadows but suddenly there was aloud rumbling and the shadows disappeared into thin air then e heard some rumbling from above him. tidus looked up but had to quickly look away beause the sun got in his eyes but he heard a voice.

"Hmm? Thou possesses the Ancient Sword? So thou art mortal..." The voice said.

"Are you the Fayth?" Tidus began placing the brotherhood on his back then he continud."I was told that this in place at the ends of the world-there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead."

"Thou art correct...We are the one known as Fayth..." The Fayth said from above Tidus.

"She was sacrificed for she had a cursed fate. Please...I need you to bring back her soul..." Tidus said looking at Yuna.

"That maiden's soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed...Is that not the law of mortals? With that sword however...it may not be impossible." The Fayth said.

"Really!?" Tidus said his hopes rising slightly.

"That is of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we askest." The Fayth answered.

"What do I have to do?" Tidus asked looking up into the sky.

"Behold the idols that aband along the wall...Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal..." The Fayth said.

Tidus looked at wall and saw the statues that he had passed to get to the alter.

"Then what am I to do?" Tidus asked looking up again his hope falling away.

"In this land there exist colossi that are incarnotions of those idols. If thou defeat thoe colossi-the idol shall fall." The Fayth said it's voice echoing in the tower.

"I understand." Tidus said going to mount Mayanaka.

"But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed." The Fayth said quickly before Tidus had a chance to but his foot in the stirup.

"It doesn't matter." Tidus said walking back to the alter.

"Very well... Raise thy sword by the light...and head to the place where the sword light gathers... There, thou shall find the colossi thou art to defeat. Now be on thou way." And with that said the Fayth seemed to disappear.

'**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love'**

Tidus looked at Yuna one last time before he mounted Mayanaka and went down more steps before he reached solid ground again once there Tidus raised the sword above his head suddenly there was a beam of light coming from his sword going straight infront of him so he kicked Mayanaka softly into trot towards where the beam of light was.When they had reached the area Tidus saw a giant cliff ahead but was disappinted when he saw no way up for Mayanaka, Tidus dismounted and patted Mayanaka on the neck before starting to climb up a wall that had some ivy attached when he reached the top he saw a small gap and jumped it climbing further up he came across a fallen log which he rolled under. Finally he was near top but he couldn't see away up then he saw a ledge and decided that was the way up, when he got around the ledge he had to jump from it to the tip of the cliff after successfully climbing up Tidus walked further in but stopped when he heard a noise that made his skin crawl it sounded like thunder but Tidus knew otherwise something big was coming towards him and he was right a few seconds later a giant minotaur with a hug club in it's hand came shuffling past him but Tidus was sure it had a weakness somewhere but the question was where.

'Now how the hell am I going to fight this thing.' Tidus thought then he suddenly got an idea he raised the Brotherhood above his head and saw the light leading to the colossus' head. 'How do I get up there' Tidus thought when suddenly something he felt the wind pick up and felt something run past him, Tidus just had enough time to see a white blur run past and attack the colossi's feet with a sort of disk Tidus had never seen before. Suddenly the colossus kneeled down and the blur climbed up onto a platform on the colossus' back and sat down looking at Tidus, Tidus finally saw what the blur was, it was a a white wolf but it had strange red markings that Tidus was sure that the wolf was not a normal wolf. Then the wolf threw back it's head and howled before looking back at Tidus then it jumped up onto another ledge and waited for Tidus to make a move towards the colossus and so it sat and watched Tidus with big amber eyes.

Tidus got an idea and ran towards the colossus' feet like the wolf but he jumped and grapped onto it's fur and stabbed it in the leg the colossus kneeled down again and Tidus started to climb but he couldn't climb up the ledge but he felt something tug at the back of his shirt he looked up and saw the wolf pulling to get him up with a few more tugs he was up the wolf licked his cheek then turned around and jumped back onto the ledge it was on before. When Tidus had enough strentgh he jumped onto the fur of the colossus and continued to climb until he reached the ledge the wolf was on but this time he got up without a problem and yet again he waited but the wolf didn't go up any further instead it licked Tidus again but it didn't leave, like Tidus first thought instead it lay down and Tidus knew he would have to get to the colossus' head himself and so he stood up after petting the wolf on the head and continued his way up onto the colossus' head only to be shaken violently and after almost falling he realised why the wolf didn't want to go any further but Tidus spotted a glowing area on the colossus' head and so he stabbed there only to be greeted by a spray of black blood which Tidus immediatly spat out and stabbed again but this time the colossus roared and shook it's head again all the while black blood came out of it's wound when it finally stopped shaking Tidus stabbed with more force and then the colossus fell with Tidus and the wolf but the wolf landed gracefully on it's paws and quickly ran away in the direction of the Temple of the Fayth was but Tidus on the other hand wasn't so lucky and got black tendrils in his chest which made him fall unconsious.

'**Ready for love ...**

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone  
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine'

Tiidus woke up to see the wolf infront of him and there was also something else but he couldn't see clearly so instead he stood up and headed for the alter where Yuna lay still with the light breeze in her hair suddenly there was a rumble and the first statue broke and then the rumbling voice of the Fayth came from above.

"Thy next foe is…in the seaside cave…it moves slowly…raise thy courage to defeat it..." the Fayth said.

Tidus just nodded and walked over to Mayanaka who had just came in and walked down the steps only to be followed by the wolf who was happy enough to trot beside Mayanaka who in turn sniffed the wolf and gave a happy whinny to the wolf who barked back and then ran off infront as if challangng Mayanaka to a race who in turn speed up aswell. Tidus was surprised by how fast the wolf was normally Mayanaka would have over taken it in a few minutes but the wolf was still in front but what really confused Tidus was that they were heading towards a forest so he slowed down Mayanaka and used the Brotherhood to see if they were going the right way but the light was all over the place but the wolf kept running and Mayanaka wanted to follow his new friend so Tidus thought about it for awhile when his stomach made a strange noise which made the wolf turn around and give him a strange look then it whinned so with a sigh Tidus let Mayanaka go to his new friend then Tidus dismounted and went to search for food but he couldn't help feeling as if he was being watched then as he started to cimb a tree there was a rustle from one of the bushes so Tidus went to check it out but was greeted by another wolf a fierce black wolf with bood red eyes. Tidus knew he was in trouble but his wolf companion attacked the black wolf and Tidus felt himself being pulled out of the way by something, then the black wolf ran away although it was a bit hard because it had an ingered paw but the white wolf howled as much to tell the forest animals that the forest now belonged to it. Tidus looked behind him to see a man dressed in unusual cloths (he ad never seen kimono tops, trousers or dresses only ever what his own people dressed in) holding his hand out for Tidus to grab which Tidus did and the man helped him up.

"It's a good thing ma cherie there has good hearing or else you would be a dead man." The man said chuckling a bit then he went upto the wolf and petted it on the head.

"Um...who are you?" Tidus asked standing still for a moment.

"Oh pardonz moi for being so rude my name is" suddenly the man was cut off by a small voice coming from the wolf's head.

"We call him the half-baked prophet 'cause that's what he is he speaks in riddles all the time." Then a small green ball started jumping on top of the wolf's head when suddenly the wolf turned it's head to the side and caught the little green ball in it's mouth then after a few minutes spat it back out. "Eww wolf drool a handsome guy like myself doesn't deserve that."

"Well my little bouncing friend maybe you shouldn't speak for Ammy when she can give you the looks that make you know what she wants to say." This only recieved the man with a lick on the hand. "Now where was I...oh yes my names Waka the sprite is named Issun and the wolf is called Amaterasu but you can call her Ammy she doesn't mind much."

"Well my names Tidus nice to meet you my horses name is Mayanaka but we should really get going I just need something to eat and then we'll be out of your hair." Tidus said climbing up the tree closest to him and then he grabbed ome of the fruit out of it before jumping back onto Mayanaka munching on his fruit while doing so.

"No hurries we'll help you furball here is always getting herself into trouble so don't worry." Issun said jumping onto Tidus' shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked not to certain about the idea.

Amaterasu nodded her head before walking over to Tidus so Issun could jump onto her head then she turned and whinned at Waka as if asking if he was coming to then he whistled and out came a grey horse with a black mane and tail which only resulted in Amaterasu barking happily at the horse who in return whinnied softly at her before letting Waka get onto it then it walked up to Mayanaka who looked at it ears pricked.

"This is Silver Wind but you can call her Silver she's a friend of Ammy's." Waka said before Tidus could ask about the horse so Tidus just nodded before squeezing his legs and clicking his tongue to get Mayanaka to walk but instead he trotted with his tail in the air as if showing off to the mare who just shook her head and walked calmly until Amaterasu challenged both horses to a race which they happily accepted much to Tidus' discouragment remembering what happened last time but this time Amaterasu lead them to a bridge and at the end Tidus could make out what looked like a cross road one leading away from the beach and the other leading towards it when they reached it there was a large rumble like the one of the first colossus but it was enough to frighten Mayanaka and Silver Wind who both reared but Waka and Tidus kicked them to follow Amaterasu who was already a quarter of the way down only turning to look behind her.

"How did you find Amaterasu?" Tidus asked looking at Waka.

"I didn't she found me but I found out her name pretty soon after from where we come from but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you where she and I come from." Waka said eyes stuck on following Amaterasu.

"Try me I've heard alot of wack stuff from different people and I sure aswell want to know where she got those red markings." Tidus said before turning back to look at the wolf who was now on the beach.

"So you are one of the few who can see her true form most people who don't believe in Gods don't see her they only see a white wolf. Well since you can see her I might aswell tell you." Waka said sighing before looking at Tidus. "Amaterasu is a goddess turned wolf there are thirteen Gods altogether all different animals including a dragon strange things happen around Ammy which you will see most likely in this battle but don't fear her she means no harm unless you harm her or are doing something she doesn't like, like your friend the blond haired man who you found bleeding remember she was the one who attacked him but she was being protective. Well anyway she comes from the Celestial Plain or as you call it Heaven and I am the only knowen member of the moon tribe who as you can guess live on the moon." Waka said looking back at Amaterasu who was playing in the waves when suddenly she turned to what looked like a door and growled softly then the door broke open and standing in it's place was a giant bull like creature.

'**You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
How can it be that you're ready for love**

How can it be that you're ready for love ...

How can it be that you're ready for love …'

Mayanaka yet again whinnied and turned as if to run away but Tidus quickly forced him to gallop towards the colossus but he didn't know how to get up onto it.

"Attack the bottom of it's feet mon ami." Came Waka's voice somewhere on the other side of the colossus.

Tidus pulled out his arrows and pulled Mayanaka up behind the colossus only to find Silver and Amaterasu hovering over Waka's body Amaterasu growled and ran towards the colossus on the way past Issun jumped onto Tidus' shoulder.

"What's hapened to Waka?" Tidus asked the sprite while turning Mayanaka back towards the colossus.

"The guy got to cocky and went too close ta that thing and Silver ended up getting knocked to the ground with Waka but he rolled and hit his head off a rock lucky for him Ammy pulled him out of the way before he got stood on." Issun said looking back at Amaterasu who was jumping along the colossus back.

Tidus saw one of the colossus' weak points on it's feet like Waka said so he drew out an arrow and shoot it at the colossus then there was a crash and the colossus was lying down on the leg that Tidus had aimed at. Tidus kicked Mayanaka into a gallop and then jumped off him onto the colossus' leg. As he was climbing the colossus stood up and shook itself causing Amaterasu to be knocked against one of the walls that went down the colossus' back but she was surprisingly alright. Then Tidus saw the same blue shape that he had saw on the 1st colossus so he stabbed it in what looked like it's tail then whenever it disappeared he ran on up the colossus following Amaterasu but she jumped off the colossus' head and ran back to Waka who had started sitting up. Tidus ran to the colossus' head but the colossus started shaking it's whole body and Tidus almost fell off but held on with all his might when the colossus finally stopped shaking it's body Tidus continued until he reached it's head and again it shook it's head and body but Tidus held on for dear life and stabbed it in the head a few more times before the colossus collapsed onto the ground and again Amaterasu ran off back up the cliff and off to the Temple of the Fayth with Waka following on Silver but yet again Tidus got hit with the black tendrils and yet agan he was sent into unconsicousness.


	5. Authors Note

**AN:**_ soz I haven't been updating I just can't really write violence so if anyone has any ideas on wat I should do next plz reiew only send me your ideas I don't care what they are I jus can't write violence so plz some ideas for colossi 3 and 4 thanx hope to update soon hopefully_


End file.
